Construction line or string is used by construction workers to layout true and straight lines between two points. Such lines are necessary to properly aline structural members. The particular needs for construction line are addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,477 to Oxendahl which is identified herein as related art and disclosed in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97. Obstacles not addressed by known prior art include 1. need for a construction line reel to accommodate more than one gauge of line, 2. to permit tension control as a principal means of precluding line tangling and twisting and spool or reel backlash as line is released and as it is reeled in, 3. to permit the reeled in line to form on the reel tightly and evenly, 4. to increase the ease and speed of reeling in line, 5. to provide a construction line reel configuration which is easy to hold and control and 6. which fits with ease in a craftsman's nail pouch or coveralls or hang as well from a craftsman's tool belt.
Control of release and reeling in of construction line on prior art reels frequently requires the use of both hands of a construction worker. The construction worker often is positioned in a structure wherein safety requires the worker to maintain a handhold on some element of the structure in order to insure stability. Thus the minimum time during which dedication of both of a construction worker's hands to operation of a construction line reel will increase the likelihood of the worker continuing operation in a safe manner. Likewise, a construction worker's need to maintain a handhold may preclude the ability to utilize a construction line reel requiring the use of both hands.
Kite flying enthusiasts will also recognize problems related in particular to the reeling in of line. Line generally must be hand guided onto a reel to insure its tight and even restoration to the reel. This aspect of the present disclosure is of important interest in construction work as well.
The disclosure herein addresses the ability to employ differing gauges of line, the need of control in releasing and reeling in line, of maintaining tension in line during reeling in to insure tight and even restoration to the reel, of increasing the ease and speed of reeling in line, to provide a configuration which is easy to hold and control and to contain within easy reach of the craftsman.